A Very One Piece Hogwarts Fest
by The Nemesis Of Expectation
Summary: Four pirates are thrown into the lives of our favourite wizards and witches. How will they handle these loud-mouthed barbarians? Rated M for language and violence


**A/N: This is a little something I thought of a little while back. In this fic I'll be introducing my own OC, before he makes his (official?) first appearance in his own fic, about which you'll learn more later. Also, C'est La Vie IS NOT ABANDONED! I'm just threw out all my previous plot bunnies and am coming up with a new one. Don't worry, I got something good in mind and I'll be writing on it more seriously. Until then, enjoy this X-over.**

Chapter One

The relative calm that normally swept over Hogwarts was heavily disrupted. Only a day ago, four strangers had been picked out of the Forbidden Forest, and both students as well as some professors were very curious about this. But the strangers had been detected by the security wards being broken and professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, along with a late arrival from the heavily panting Umbridge, who was largely ignored by her fellow professors. Dumbledore had them transported to the infirmary, counting on Madam Pomfrey to patch the newcomers up and help them regain consciousness.

Now, an hour after breakfast, the professors mentioned before were gathered in the Headmasters office in an emergency meeting. Although trying to discuss the events occurring in peace, the three veteran professors found it hard to concentrate properly with the Ministry worker slash pseudo-professor yapping after every sentence they said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Albus, I _forbid_ you to take control over this situation! Four strange men have just infiltrated the castle ground and it's the Ministry's duty to find out who they are and what they're doing here, I-"

"My dear Dolores, as I'm sure you don't need to be reminded of, the Ministry has no such duty. Fudge's help is only required here if I so please. And on a sidenote, I hardly think they 'infiltrated' the grounds, as they have proven to be very much unconscious… " Dumbledore said calmly, but the small witch shook her head violently, her face red.

"No, no, no! Unacceptable! As representative of the Ministry I am obliged to inform Corne- the Minister immediately! "and she stood up from her chair, ready to hop to her office to do said thing. Dumbledore merely shrugged.

"Do as you please _professor_ Umbridge, as long as both you and Cornelius don't forget that he isn't allowed to undergo any action at Hogwarts unless there is a direct threat to the wellbeing of the people here… And none so has been proven yet." Umbridge scoffed, stuck her nose in the air and turned for the door. Right before she closed it she called.

"I trust you'll be hearing form Minister Fudge before the day is out." And she left. Dumbledore nodded and sighed, earning him a concerned look from McGonagall.

"Albus, I tell you that woman is going to be our death. All she does is patronize everyone who doesn't agree with the Ministry's views. It's almost worse than You-Know-Who himself!"

"An ironic yet fitting comparison…" Snape said slowly, his eyes scanning one of the Headmaster's bookshelves, "However, I have to concur, she _is_ getting more agitating with each day that passes. And the support Fudge has shown her doesn't sit right with me."

"You are both right my dear Minerva, Severus, but those are problems for a later time. A more pressing matter has fallen on our hands… Quite literally." He sniggered at his own joke, and Snape rolled his eyes. This went unnoticed though, one of the upsides of being a double-double-agent-spy-person. McGonagall nodded in consent.

"Those four men… have you ever seen them before?" she asked Dumbledore, but he could only shake his head.

"No, I can't say I have. And I think I would remember such peculiar figures. No, I don't recon they're any well-known wizards, but they can't be Muggles…"

"An obvious conclusion. Any Muggle who gets too close to the castle is repelled automatically. There is no averting this charm; unconscious or not, they would never have been able to get through the wards. They have power." Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed. Only, what power do they have. They carried no wands…"

"Maybe they lost them before we found them… Has Poppy found anything else of note among their belongings?" McGonagall asked, but before Dumbledore could answer, Snape did.

"No, just small amounts of gold coins which we haven't identified yet, their weapons and some other rubbish. But why would wizards have Muggle weaponry on them? Very distasteful…" McGonagall shot him a cold glare, but he just shrugged it off, turning to his Headmaster.

"Come now Severus, a studied historian such as yourself should know that it wasn't uncommon for wizards to use swords in the Medieval days. Still, I see your point… I deem it necessary we find out who they are before dear professor Umbridge does. I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling that this event can get the Ministry more on edge than they already are…" just then there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore requested them to enter, and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stumbled in.

"Uhm professor… Madam Pomfrey sent us to tell you that one of those people has woken up…" Dumbledore nodded to them.

"Thank you boys, we'll go now." And he and his two fellow professors followed the boys back to the Infirmary.

.oO0Oo.

His head hurt… a lot. He tried to pick up sounds around him, but it was silent. His memory was fogged up, and he frowned at the pain it cost just to think. Must've been quite a hit he took. He tried to open his eyes, but the light overwhelmed him and he closed them again. Then he repeated his actions until he could finally keep them open after the third time. He noticed he was in some kind of hospital, judging by the beds and the shelves. However, the tools he saw, or rather the lack of tools told him it wasn't just any ordinary hospital. But it was a hospital nonetheless… The smell was unmistakable.

He sat up straight, and found this easier than expected. Flashes of his memory serving him right, he had suffered quite some blows. But his body felt perfectly fine, and he was still wearing his own clothes. Or at least his trousers. His sweater and hat had been stripped from him as he saw them lying on a chair next to his nightstand, his sweater folded neatly. He checked his naked torso and found no wounds, only his familiar tattoos. He sighed with relief. It seemed he had lived another day… Not thanks to those robots or whatever they were.

Just then he noticed there were more people in the room. In the beds, to be exact, and after a good look he recognized them all.

He recognized the black haired boy, even without his straw-hat. He recognized the redheaded captain in the bed next to him and he also recognized the other black haired young man, with hair longer than the other boy, and a tan skin with multiple tattoos, like himself.

Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid and Zebediah D. Jonah. Along with himself, Trafalgar Law, they were four of the Fourteen Supernovas.

He looked around the room, and noted an office on the other end, the wooden door closed and the window in it blinded. On the glass were two golden words; Nurse's Office. He raised an eyebrow. So it was indeed a hospital. It seemed small though, maybe a small practice. Nevertheless, if the items around the room were any indication this Nurse used some very unorthodox methods. He couldn't wait to find out what they were. He rose from his bed and unto the cold floor tiles, which didn't bother his bare feet even the least. He walked up to one of the two bookshelves in the infirmary and scanned the titles, becoming more confused with each of them.

"_A Mediwizards Guide to Magical Herbs and Plants_, _Splinching: A Divided Opinion_ and… _A Self Help Guide to Herbs and How Not To Get Poisoned_? Tch, what creeps we landed with this time?" he heard a noise from left of him and redirected his attention to Jonah, the tan skinned captain. This one, bare-chested like him, had woken up and was now sitting on his bed with his feet on the ground, hands gripping the edge of the bed and looking at Law, slightly bent forward slightly. He had a tired look on his face.

"Trafalgar… this your doing?" he asked, gesturing to the only bandage he sported covering his right shoulder. He probed it, not thinking it might actually hurt but rather curious as to what kind of wound he had. It didn't hurt, and Jonah was tempted to rip the bandage of, hating it's feeling against his skin. He never had been one for medical attention. He frowned at Law's shake of the head and looked around. He too recognized the two other captains, each still unconscious. He seemed to relax a bit when he saw Kid was virtually unharmed, then tensed again as the events rushed back to him.

"The Marines… Those robots and the Shichibukai... What happ…" but he stopped himself when Law shook his head again, followed by a shrug.

"It's a mystery to me too. I suggest waking these two up and exploring the building. I'd like to find out where that Shichibukai sent us." He went to put on his clothes, but then realized something. Jonah seemed to have realized the same, as he asked,

"Where are my weapons?" the answer, though helpful, didn't come from the surgeon.

"They have been temporarily confiscated, I'm sorry to say. For your and our safety, I'm sure you understand." Law spun on the spot, holding up his hands to use his Ope Ope no Mi if necessary. Jonah too jumped up and faced the newcomers, his muscles tensing visibly and ready for an attack.

Before them stood a rather odd bunch, if either Law or Jonah ever had seen one. They wore long robes, and the two oldest of them, a woman with a stern face and a man with a long white beard, were wearing pointed hats. Law easily resisted the urge to rub his eyes; he never was one for obvious actions such as that, subtlety was more in his alley. He was glad Jonah shared this with him.

"What the heck are you guys wearing?" the older pirate asked them, and Law gave an inaudible sigh. He hadn't known his fellow captains all that long, less than an hour even, and yet it already felt like he had known these guys forever. He saw one of the men, younger than the bearded one, but definitely older than him and Jonah, give them a disgusted look. Law felt like returning it; the man had greasy shoulder length black hair and his robes were even blacker than his, Luffy's or even Jonah's hair… And they had _black_ hair! The elder woman gave Jonah a stern look, although Law suspected it was out of a different reason than the Greaser. It was however the Beard who spoke to them with a smile and an amused undertone in his voice.

"Forgive us, but this is the standard fashion around here. I'm sorry if you find it distracting or off-putting." He said gently, and Jonah frowned at the man's warmness.

"Yeah? Well, if you say so… Just looks weird is all…" he seemed a little less tense, but his striking pose didn't falter. The elder man seemed to notice, and he looked at Jonah and Law individually.

"Please, no need for hostility. I guarantee you, we mean you no harm. Very much the opposite; we would like to know more about you." He said with that same smile, and Law judged it genuine. Still, the man's openness was, unlike his clothes, a little off-putting. Sure, both Jonah and Law had travelled the Grand Line, or rather Paradise, and met numerous open and friendly people. But something here felt different. Maybe it was something in the air.

Jonah seemed content however, and dropped his offensive stance, instead folding his arms before his chest. He regarded the group before him with a sceptic look.

"Really? You're not just trying to steal our treasure or slitting our throats when we're not looking?" he asked, and Law sighed again. Really, Supernova or not, neither of the other captains had yet proven to have any perception skills at all. He looked at Jonah.

"Come on Captain Zebediah, do you really believe they would wait for us to wake up before they slit our throats?" he asked casually. Jonah stared at him, then closed his eyes and shrugged.

"I suppose you're right…" he opened his eyes again and looked at the old man, a vicious glint in his eyes that gave the Headmaster a small chill up his spine, though it didn't show. Jonah said, "So if you don't want to kill or rob us, what are we doing here? More importantly, where are we? Is this some cast-away Marine base, like G-5? Has to be, judging from your weird robes… I bet only G-5 could get away with that…" the gathered group gave him a confused look.

"Marines? I'm sorry, but there are no Marines here, nor anywhere in the vicinity. And this is not... G-5? This is Hogwarts, and we are wizards." A short silence fell, to be broken by Jonah.

"Wizards? You mean we're on Sparkling Tree Island?" he asked calmly, and he and Law looked at the wizards expectantly. The surgeon had heard of Sparkling Tree Island and its inhabitants, the so called Tree Wizards. From what he'd heard however, those lived in primitive huts in the jungle, and neither the room nor the people looked like they did such. This was proven right when the old man spoke again.

"No, not… Sparkling…" his voice trailed off, as if he was surprised or amused by the name, or possibly both, "This is Hogwarts, in Scotland…" he said, hoping that that would help them. This time however, the two men were confused, and they shared a look. Then Law asked,

"And where is Hogwarts on the Grand Line?" he really wanted to get out of here. Bepo was nowhere to be seen, and he was sure had he been there, the shy bear would've come bursting through the door by now. Something was wrong and he needed to get back to his crew and ship. He could see that Jonah was thinking along the same lines, and if the Cowboy Pirates captain's earlier behaviour was anything to go by, he could get pretty violent when his patience ran out.

"The Grand Line? Dear boy, I have never heard of such a place." The Beard said, and his fellow robes nodded in consent. Just then did Law notice two boys, maybe a couple of years younger than him and Jonah, standing in the doorway and eyeing them. When they noticed Law looking, their eyes widened but they didn't leave. Instead, they slowly walked further into the room until they were next to the other three. The greasy haired man gave them an annoyed look, but turned back to Law and Jonah. These however, were more than a little surprised.

Jonah was scratching his stubble chin slowly with a contemplative expression adorning his face, something Law had seen him do not too long ago, when Jonah had been observing the Tenryubito at the Auction House. Not long after that, he and the Monkey captain had beaten up the World Nobles barehanded. But Law had no mind to pay to that. These people had never heard of the Grand Line.

"Do you maybe have a world map or something? Please, this is getting a little important."

"Now hold on there. You've been asking all these questions but I don't think you fully grasp the situation! You are trespassing! You intrude our castle and then you start demanding answers? I suggest you sit down and start explaining!" Snape had lost his patience, how little that may have been, and pointed his finger accusingly at Law. This one only frowned at the man's crudeness. Greaser was interrupted by the Grandmother, as Law had lovingly nicknamed her, who said,

"Shut up Severus! However I do agree with him. Who are you people, and how did you managed to get through our security?"

Jonah and Law both blinked and looked at each other. Trespassing? Infiltration and intruding? Security? What were they talking about…

"Was your security perhaps… Those robots and the Shichibukai they look like?" This seemed to really tick Greaser off.

"_Stop throwing meaningless words around and answer the question!_ Have you two gone crazy, have you any idea who we are or where you are?" Law and Jonah couldn't believe their luck.

"Well… I think we made it clear we have no idea who you are or where we are… Wasn't that obvious?" Jonah asked, although the last part was direct towards Law, who shrugged and smiled at the care free attitude of the third Supernova. Jonah didn't wait for an answer and let himself fall back down on the bed. From the office they heard a noise of something falling, and then the door slammed open, revealing a small yet revved up lady, dressed in red and white robes and a nurse's cap on. _How very appropriate_, Law thought to himself. The woman scurried over to them, a furious look on her face.

"Who dares disrupt the peace in my infirmary, I swear if you- Severus Snape! Have I not told you often enough that shouting is not allowed in the infirmary? Settle down or I'll give you a whooping that would make even your mother cringe. And you two," she looked at Law and Jonah after scolding Greaser, "Why are you out of bed? Get back in, now! You're supposed to rest another two more days. Hmph, if I had known you were such troublemaker's, I'd have put you back to sleep instead of warning professor Dumbledore you were awake… Ah, there you are Headmaster." She finally calmed down when she saw the Beard, and the last part of her rant was actually spoken soft and gently, like a mother who saw her son was alright after a nasty fall. She smiled warmly, a gesture returned by the Beard.

"Poppy, please calm yourself. I have everything in grip here. These young men were just in the process of telling us how they ended up here."

Law frowned. They had been in no such process. But he didn't say anything about it. He noted very well that this man choose his words very careful, and like before, it just didn't sit right.

The Nurse calmed down and agreed to leave them in peace, but not before she scolded Jonah and Law again and told them to get back to bed, and how they should rest. Jonah refused.

"Leave me alone lady, I'm fine."

"No you are not. Out of all of you, you are the _least_ fine. Honestly, have you ever even _been_ to a doctor before?" she lectured him. Jonah shook his head.

"Nope."

This seemed to come as quite a shock even to Law, although not as much as the group of wizards. The Nurse, Poppy, hesitantly asked,

"Are you trying to say… That you've never had any medical attention?" the others seemed curious as well. Jonah looked at all of them, and then at Law with an annoyed look. Law just smiled; _'you handle it.'_ Jonah sighed.

"No. Never saw the need to and as you can see, never had to." This snapped Poppy right back to reality.

"Never had to? Boy you are lucky to even be alive. You had two broken bones I had to re-grow, and additional fifty-six bones that had been broken or bruised in the past and were grown back faultily, so I had to re-grow those too… Your leg has clearly undergone no medical attention at all, but surprisingly it healed as good as a third degree burns heal… Boy, I don't know where you've been, but you've got more scars and wounds than young mister Potter over there, and that's quite something." Law had to say that those sounded pretty awful, and she was right; Jonah was lucky to be alive. But smiling to himself, he had to say he was pleasantly surprised. It seemed Jonah had earned himself his reputation of being a beast. The captain in question just shrugged and rested his arms behind his head.

"So? Everything always goes back the way it belongs, and I've never been sick… I've got an immune system like no one else, along with my brother." He nodded towards Kid. Now, Law was really surprised. Brother? Zebediah and Eustass? Impossible. But as always he kept his composure and made a note to find out more about this later.

"What is your name young man?" Poppy asked sternly. Jonah looked at her.

"Tch, look it up on the Wanted list…" he closed his eyes. Poppy seemed to build with anger and agitation, but somehow kept herself calm. Law shook his head at his companion.

"My name is Trafalgar Law, and he is Zebediah D. Jonah…"

"Tattletale."

"… and we're pirates from the Grand Line."

"Yeah sure, tell 'em everything. Ask them to call the Marines next, would you?" apparently, something had caused Jonah to take a disliking to this place. However, the wizards didn't seem to notice their quarrel, as they all seemed rooted to the spot. Finally, the black haired boy with glasses spoke up from behind Beard.

"P-Pirates?" Law and Jonah looked at him, both glad that these people finally seemed to know something. At least for Jonah.

"Yes. You know what pirates are right?" Jonah asked, and the boy nodded, as did his friend. Jonah sighed in mock relief.

"Great, the world hasn't gone under yet." He said sarcastically.

"But… There haven't been any pirates for at least three hundred years! Not counting those in Africa…" the boy said, and the adults eyed them cautiously. _'Uh-oh, bad news…'_ Law thought. Jonah thought the same. Or at least, Law figured so from his actions.

Jonah jumped up from the bed, seemed to disappear for a moment as a breeze went through the room, and he reappeared before the boy and Beard.

"What did you say kid?" he asked roughly, trying to grab him by the shoulders. Beard made a move but Greaser was faster as he pulled a stick from his sleeve. Law didn't know whether to laugh or to attack him. But neither was necessary.

Greaser waved his stick, and a blue light flew out of its tip towards Jonah. But instead of impacting on the boy's head, as it should have, Jonah's head wavered for a bit as the light went through him, as if he were a mere fata morgana, and kept his eyes on the boy. He was oblivious to the light hitting the wall next to him, erupting in bright sparkles and flames before it dissolved, leaving a small burn mark on the stone wall.

"SEVERUS! Firing spells in the Infirmary is _strictly_ forbidden. Remove yourself immediately!" Poppy yelled at the Greaser, who seemed to be called Severus. But she didn't convince anyone. She, like everyone else except for Law was too shocked over what just happened.

This man, this… pirate, had just dodged a point-blank spell.

Without moving!

Jonah however seemed oblivious to this all, and mistook the boy's shocked expression for fear.

"Come on kid, _what. Did. You. Say_?" he asked roughly through gritted teeth.

"Y-you… you…" the boy stuttered, and Jonah was about to knock some sense in the kid, when Law grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off the boy and onto an empty bed.

"What the- Let me go right now Trafalgar, or you want me to cut you up?"

"You don't have your sword with you Zebediah, you won't cut me up." The slender doctor said calmly, and turned towards the boy.

"I'm sorry for… my friend (he and Jonah shared a weird look) but I must ask you… What did you mean when you said there haven't been any pirate for the last three hundred years?" the boy blinked, and then,

"Well, exactly what I said." He stated simply, and Jonah was about to jump up again, but stopped at Law holding his hand up to him. Dumbledore seized the opportunity to speak.

"Well. It seems we have ourselves a bit of a situation here… Have you ever heard of a Time-Turner?" Law and Jonah shook their heads and Dumbledore quickly explained what the small device looked like and how it worked. Although intrigued by this, both Law and Jonah had to disappoint him.

"So the chance is small that you had a Time Travel accident…" he said, more to himself than the rest. Jonah sighed.

"Look, just get us a map and we'll show you. The sooner we get out of here the better."

And thus, Harry and Ron were sent off to find a map of both the UK and the world and when they came back fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore waved his stick and…

The maps unfolded and enlarged, floating in the air so all could see them. This time it was Jonah and Law's turn to be surprised. Shooting lights from a stick was no problem, they'd seen stranger weapons. But getting things to fly and move with it? Neither had heard of something like that before.

"That stick… What is it?" Law asked curiously. Dumbledore looked at his wand, and then at Law. Greaser, or Snape, seemed ever so pleased with their guests' knowledge.

"This? This is a wand. All wizards have them, we use them to channel, direct and use our magic." Jonah blinked.

"You can do _real_ magic?" Snape looked like he was having a blast, Beard just looked at him with that amused expression.

"Of course. What did you expect from a wizard?" Jonah, still a little surprised, just shrugged and didn't answer the question, but looked at the map instead. Law followed his example, and both quickly drew the same conclusion.

There was no Grand Line to be seen on either of the maps. Beard explained,

"This map shows the United Kingdom and all of its islands. This here is Scotland, where our castle, Hogwarts is. This," he gestured to the other map, "is the entire world, Earth. Here you can see the UK." The two pirates, still looking to find the Grand Line _somewhere_, nodded weakly. Beard looked at them.

"Can you show where this… Grand Line is?" the pirates shook their heads weakly.

"Drop the act and show us already. You wanted a map, here is one. Now get to it." Greaser snapped, tapping his foot to the ground impatiently. Jonah shot him a look, and the tapping immediately stopped.

"I'd love to, but it's not on here. You got any other maps? Maybe you got the wrong one." Beard frowned.

"I assure you, this is the best map we have. Everything, every country and every ocean is on here." Jonah scoffed.

"Yeah well, I'd ask your money back because you were had. This looks _nothing_ like the world. Where is my coat?" he demanded.

"In my office, why?" the Nurse demanded back. Jonah glared at her.

"Because I want it. I got a map in there." After getting permission from the Headmaster, Poppy went into her office and came back with a dusty old light brown duster coat. Everybody eyed it with a questioning look, and Jonah grabbed it from Poppy's grasp. He fumbled around the inside pockets for a bit before pulling out a scroll. He undid the ribbon around it and gave it to Beard.

"Here. Do your… stuff." He ignored Grandma's stern look and Beard's amused smile, and waited until the old man had the map levitating in the air, next to the map of the United Kingdom. Then he pointed at it.

"_That,_ my dear friends, is the Grand Line." The wizards looked at the map with great interest, and it was Beard who spoke first.

"I have to say it doesn't look familiar. Do you have another map, maybe one of your entire world?" he had an idea forming in his head, he just needed this little last bit of information.

Jonah didn't have one, but after some more persuading, he got Poppy to bring another coat. This one was made of fur, the outside dark brown, the inside maroon with a thick fur collar. After roaming around the pockets, Jonah produced another scroll. He opened it and checked it, before giving it to Dumbledore.

"This is our world. Those are East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue," he pointed to all the four seas, "the Calm Belts, the Red Line, and the Grand Line." Again the wizards studied it with great interest, but they shook their heads.

"Very peculiar." Dumbledore whispered. McGonagall looked at him, a worried look on her face.

"What does this mean Albus?" Dumbledore looked at her, then at the two boys, and then the two who were still in bed, unconscious.

"Boys, although this is a very rare situation, it is not unheard of. I think you might have travelled between dimensions…"

Silence… The some more silence, and then,

"You must be out of your weary old mind." Jonah stated simply. McGonagall looked appalled.

"Young man! You will apologize right this instance and-"

"I will do no such thing. Now, oji-san, get serious."

"Zebediah, shut up."

"Make me Trafalgar, this man is either off his case or just fooling with us. He-"

"You will not talk about professor Dumbledore like that!" Greaser said and stepped forward, his wand directed at them. Glasses followed his example and to Jonah, they looked as weak as two Marine recruits. He got up to his full length, six feet and four inches, and stood and impressive figure with his slender but muscular build, scars and tattoos.

"You again?" he asked Snape, "Come at me, I'll end your miserable lives with pleasure." He walked towards them but was stopped by an explosion near his head.

"STAND STILL RIGHT THERE YOU BARBARIAN!"

Everybody looked towards the doorway, and were not too pleased to see professor Umbridge, accompanied by Cornelius Fudge and two Aurors, Shacklebolt and Dawlish. Umbridge had her wand drawn and pointed at Jonah, a look of anger, or rather insanity on her face. Fudge seemed a little surprised by her behaviour, but the Aurors had their own wands drawn. But they were too slow.

As soon as he had located his attacker, Jonah had jumped up and seemingly defying gravity, he landed on top of Umbridge, who toppled over. Jonah grabbed her wand and wanted to snap it in half, but he was surprised by Law's hand on his shoulder. Law pulled him off the small woman in pink with great force, and sent him flying into the wall at the far end of the room. He crashed into it with a great BANG, sending bits of stone and dust flying around him. He landed hard on his head on the stone floor, but slowly got up. Rubbing his neck, he glared at Law.

"You just wait Trafalgar, until this is over. I still owe you from at the Archipelago..." Law's trademark smile had finally vanished, and with a frown and serious look in his eyes he stared back at Jonah.

"Whatever you say Zebediah. Right now we have other things to worry about."

He was right. Although most of the wizards were shocked at what had just happened, the two Aurors had regained their composure the fastest, and were storming toward Jonah. He noticed and got ready to fight, but was caught off guard by a welcome surprise.

Eustass Kid stirred in his sleep, and opened his eye lazily.

"What in the world..." he lifted his head and looked around, just in time to see the Aurors rush past his bed and towards Jonah. Without hesitation the redheaded captain jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact he was only wearing his yellow and black lizard-print pants, and jumping after the two unknown man. He reached for his dagger or his flint-lock, whichever he would grab onto first, but found that his bandolier was missing. Not wasting time dwelling upon this disturbing fact, he instead balled his fist in mid-air and when he came down, hit the closest Auror on the back of the head. They fell down, the Auror in pain and confused, Kid on top of him and angry. He rolled over the man so he was lying on his back and started pounding his fists into this man's face and torso.

The second Auror saw this happening and had stopped to look at his partner. Before he could interfere though, Jonah had tackled him and punched him hard in the guts, sending the Auror flying into the wall. Jonah went after him and made an attempt to kick his opponent, but was stopped by Law's fist against his jaw. He heard a faint *pop* as the other man's fist came in contact, and he went down onto the ground hard. Kid saw this and throwing the unconscious and bloodied Auror aside, he held up his hand towards Law.

"Repel," he said, and the wizards that were watching waited in shock and fear for something to happen.

All metal objects suddenly started to shake violently, and then levitated and shot towards Kid's arm. Law even noticed scalpel coming out of the office, and was slightly relieved to see these people still used _some_ orthodox methods. But he focused back on Kid, as this one was starting to form the metal objects around his hand to form... An even bigger, metal arm. The wizards were all rooted to the spot in shock, none of them fully understanding what they saw. Their shock would soon grow though, as Law made his move.

"Room,"

A strange energy filled the room, giving everything a blue glow. Law waved his hands in circles and the shocked wizards and witch followed his every movement. But it all happened too fast for them to understand.

The blue glow disappeared, and everything returned to normal. Except...

"What the bloody hell happened to his arm?" Ron called out, and everyone looked at Kid, ignoring the boy's language, for he had all right to swear.

The redheaded captain's arm, which a moment before had been attracting all metal objects in the near vicinity, was gone. Severed from his body. But there was no blood, nor did he cry out in pain in agony. Instead, he grew even more angry and yelled at Law,

"You shithead! Give me back my arm. Holy shit – Jonah!"Everybody now looked at Jonah, and gasped.

Kid's missing arm had been found. And transplanted.

Onto Jonah's face.

The tan skinned man was stumbling around, a faint muffled sound coming from where his mouth was supposed to be. Except no one saw his mouth, nor the rest of his face, because there was an arm attached to it. He had been meaning to attack Law after this one had attacked Kid, but Law had seen through his plan and stopped it.

The metal objects all scattered onto the ground, and all that left was Kid's arm, waving around, fingers wriggling in the air as if trying to claw its way off Jonah's face. Kid's face went red with fury.

"You damned surgeon, what have you done to my brother?" he yelled, but didn't get up. Instead, he and everyone else regarded Jonah. Like before, his torso seemed to flicker, like the hot air above hot concrete on a desert highway, and then his torso completely disappeared, leaving only his legs and feet.

His torso reappeared, only this time facing backwards. The arm had remained in the same spot the whole time, and instead of growing out of his face, was now coming out of the back of his head. Jonah turned around and with a furious expression looked at Law.

"You piece of shit! I should've killed you on Sabaody when I had the chance!" but the wizards weren't interested in his words, but in the man himself;

He was only wearing faded and dusty pants, naked torso adorned with a few scars, a tattoo of a skull and a dagger and revolver instead of crossbones on his right bicep, another tattoo of a circle with four triangles on his back, and a large scar running from behind his left ear down to his chest where it stopped a few inches under his left nipple. Out of the back of his head grew an arm that previously had been attached to the redheaded man a couple of feet away from him, and after the disappearing/reappearing trick he did, his legs were now facing backwards while the rest of him was facing the other side.

"Who in the world are these people?" Harry asked dumbfounded. Ron shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't even want to know..." he managed weakly.

"Zebediah, Eustass... Please, stop now." Law asked them calmly, but his smile hadn't returned yet. The other two men gritted their teeth in anger.

"Calm down? First those wizards attack us and then you start coming after us! _You_ better stay calm Law!"

"Wizards? What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Kid demanded.

"Aaaahhh, that was a good nap..."

There was a pause, in which everybody looked at each other. Then, realising what they had heard, Law, Jonah and Kid looked towards Luffy's bed.

The youngest of the four had just woken up, and already had a grin on his face. Eyes closed, he stretched his arms, sitting up straight in bed. He dropped his arms but kept his eyes closed. He picked his nose.

"Shishishi, everybody's probably mad at me for falling asleep during a fight. Ah well... Saaaaannjiiii! Niiikuuu!" he called out as loud as he could, and everybody pulled a face at the produced decibels. When no answer came though, Luffy frowned, and finally opened his eyes.

There were two holes in two different walls. He saw two guys beat to a bloody pulp lying on top of each other between two of the beds. To his right were several people, all of which had a weird look on their face, none of which he recognised. To his left were Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and Zebediah Jonah, the other Supernova's Shakky had told them about, and the three guys with whom he had been fighting the Marines, Pacifista and Bartholomew Kuma outside the Human Auction House.

They seemed angry.

"Nanda... What's going on guys?" then it all clicked in his head. Realising what was happening his look of confusion disappeared, and was replaced by an angry scowl.

"Omaega..." he started with an angry tone, shadows falling over his eyes, "Are you guys _fighting without me?!_" he yelled out the last part as he shot his hand towards Law. Yes, shot. His arm stretched to an impossible length and hit Law square in the face. The Heart captain was thrown backwards into one of the beds, which toppled over. Together they slid across the floor, taking two more beds with them. Law looked up but Luffy had gone from his bed. He ignored the three-armed Jonah and went straight for Kid.

"You guys will never get the One Piece! I'll defeat all of you and – hey, why do you have three arms?" he had been pounding into Kid when Jonah had grabbed Luffy by the neck and lifted him into the air. Now face to face with the angry man, he looked at the taller captain with a genuine curious look on his face. Before Jonah could do anything though, Dumbledore finally regained his senses.

A loud bang filled the room and a bright light blinded them. When the light was gone, Law, Jonah, Kid and Luffy were all on the floor unconscious. Dumbledore cleared his throat, looked at Snape and said in a calm tone.

"Severus, please tie up our guests and put them back in bed. Wait a little bit before you wake them up, and then come get me. Come Cornelius, to my office. We have a great deal of things to discuss." And he walked off as if nothing had happened, as if the Infirmary had not just been damaged so bad it needed a full two days repairs, and as if four unknown men had not just beat the living shit out of each other (quite literally) as if it was everyday sport.

The flabbergasted Minister followed him a few moments later, his mouth still open and his mind blown.

**A/N: And there you have it. You might have noticed that Law said there were Fourteen Supernovas instead of Eleven. This is because this story takes place in my own Fourteen Supernovaverse (talk about originality) of which Zebediah D. Jonah is also part. Jonah will be the main protagonist of my upcoming OP fic, but I thought I'd give him his introduction here. Throughout this fic, more stuff about the OP-verse will be said that will seem unfamiliar to you. This is all with my upcoming fic in mind, so don't jump to conclusions about me not knowing OP, OK? I've watched all episodes, almost all manga's. I know what I'm doing.**

**By the way, did you like my introduction of the OP crew? Ever saw one like this before in HP/OP crossovers, so I hope you like it.**

**Have a good one.**


End file.
